Emancypantki I/XXIV
XXIV Filozofia kuchenna Po wyjeździe syna pani Latter wpadła w apatię; nie pokazywała się pensjonarkom, nie wychodziła ze swego mieszkania, lecz siedziała przed biurkiem z głową opartą na ręku albo kładła się na kanapce patrząc w sufit. Tymczasem zbliżały się święta wielkanocne. Trzeba było dla uczennic urządzić rekolekcje, prowadzić dziewczynki do spowiedzi i komunii, pisać kwartalne cenzury. Dawniej przy podobnych okazjach pani Latter była bardzo czynna; dziś - usunęła się prawie od wszystkiego. Panna Howard zastępowała ją na pensji, panna Marta w zarządzie gospodarstwem, Madzia w kancelarii. Raz Madzia weszła do pokoju przełożonej właśnie w sprawie rekolekcyj i przypomniawszy, że mają zacząć się od jutra, dodała: - Pewno pani do pomocy księdzu rektorowi zaprosi księży Feliksa i Gabriela? - Dobrze. - Pani napisze do nich? - Listy?... Napisz sama. W pół godziny Madzia przyniosła gotową korespondencję do podpisu. Pani Latter leżała na kanapce zapatrzona w sufit i niechętnie zwlokła się do biurka. Madzia przypatrywała jej się z obawą; pani Latter spostrzegła to i odłożywszy pióro zaczęła mówić tonem spokojnym, niekiedy drwiącym: - Oto widzisz kobiecą samodzielność... Bo ja byłam samodzielną już wówczas, kiedy panie Howard nie śniła się jeszcze ani konna jazda, ani wolna miłość... Oto widzisz... Wychowałam dzieci, a nie mam dzieci. I pracowałam samodzielnie przez kilkanaście lat po to, ażeby dziś powiedzieć sobie, że nie mam... nawet chwili wypoczynku! - Nadchodzą święta - wtrąciła Madzia - mamy blisko trzy tygodnie... - Czy ty wyjeżdżasz? - spytała pani Latter. - Nie - odparła Madzia rumieniąc się. - Ale mogłabyś wyjechać... masz gdzie wyjechać - mówiła podniesionym głosem pani Latter. - Ale ja czy mogę i... dokąd bym pojechała?... Zamglone jej oczy roziskrzyły się i zwykle piękne rysy przybrały dziki wyraz. - Powiedz: kogo ja mam i... gdzie wyjadę?... Chyba do tego poczciwego Mielnickiego... Ale i tam nie opuści mnie ani samotność, ani troska... Czy więc warto jechać?... Zapraszał mnie, wiem, że z całego serca... Pisał, ażebym przyjechała z Manią Lewińską, bo inaczej dziewczynę zabierze na święta jej babka, której ona boi się... Ale co mi po tym... Madzia była zdziwiona wielomówstwem pani Latter, która nie lubiła zwierzać się ze swoich zamiarów ani uczuć. Wnet jednak dostrzegła, że przełożona nie patrzy na nią, tylko w okno, i nie mówi do niej, tylko jakby do kogoś za oknem. - Samodzielność... samodzielność... - powtarzała pani Latter uśmiechając się. - Ach, głupia ta Howardówna!... Ona chciałaby wszystkie dziewczęta porobić samodzielnymi... takimi męczennicami jak ja... Ale czy ona co rozumie?... Nawet nic nie widzi... Niby to goni za samodzielnością kobiet, a kopie grób najsamodzielniejszej... Nagle odwróciła głowę i jakby spostrzegłszy Madzię zapytała: - Cóż ta wariatka, ciągle wykłada wam teorię samodzielności?... Zdumiona Madzia nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Ale pani Latter nie zauważyła tego. Zaczęła bębnić palcami po biurku i znowu mówiła zniżonym głosem: - Przysięgam, że ta kobieta jest moim nieszczęściem! Pozawracała głowy smarkaczom, nawet Helence... Ułatwiała spacery Joannie... urządzała schadzki uczennic ze studentami... A z tym Dębickim awantura!... Wszystko, wszystko przez nią... I znowu odwróciła się do Madzi. - Wiesz - rzekła - panna Howard nie będzie u nas od Wielkiejnocy. Sama mi to oświadczyła i ja jej nie zatrzymuję... Ach, ty czekasz na podpisanie listów do księży?... Gdybym choć przez jeden tydzień mogła nie myśleć o tych rzeczach, wyzdrowiałabym... - Pani czuje się niezdrową? - spytała nieśmiało Madzia. Teraz zdarzył się wypadek niespodziewany. Pani Latter z góry spojrzała na Madzię i podając jej listy rzekła tonem obrażonej zwierzchniczki: - Proszę cię, zaadresuj to i natychmiast odeszlij przez którego ze służących. Mamy już niewiele czasu. Madzia opuściła ją zatrwożona, nie śmiejąc nawet mówić z kimkolwiek o niezwykłym zachowaniu się przełożonej. Na parę dni przed uwolnieniem uczennic zmieniła się fizjognomia pensji. Kilka dalej mieszkających panienek już wyjechało, a między innymi Mania Lewińska do swojej babki do Żytomierza. Lekcje odbywały się nieregularnie. Niektórzy nauczyciele nie przychodzili i prawie nie było wieczornych zajęć z pensjonarkami, które zebrawszy się w oświetlonych salach czytywały powieści. Tego wieczora panna Marta, gospodyni pensji, zobaczywszy Madzię spacerującą po korytarzu kiwnęła na nią palcem i szepnęła: - Niech paniuńcia przyjdzie do mnie kuchennymi schodami... Mam doskonałą śmietankę i coś do powiedzenia... Gdy Madzia wysłała jedną szóstoklasistkę do zastąpienia jej w trzeciej klasie i zbiegła do pokoju panny Marty, znalazła nakryty stolik, kawę gotującą się na maszynce, garnuszek śmietanki i talerz lukrowanych sucharków. - Ach, jak to dobrze! - zawołała wesoło. - Takam głodna... Gospodyni złożyła ręce i podniosła oczy do nieba. - Tak, tak!... - rzekła cicho - teraz tu wszyscy głodni... Dzisiaj dzieci strasznie narzekały na obiad, ale cóżem ja winna?... Pieniędzy nie ma. - Pieniędzy?... - powtórzyła Madzia. - Ach, świat się kończy, paniuńciu... sądny dzień! - wzdychała gospodyni nalewając kawę. - Nikomu tego nie powiedziałabym, ale pani muszę... Kiedy nam przyjdzie zapłacić choćby tylko profesorom, a to przecie - dziś, jutro, wtedy zabraknie na obiad... A tu i gospodarz odzywa się o komorne... szczerze powiem: grozi... Kalwin, nie człowiek. - Skądże tak nagle? - zadziwiła się Madzia. - Nie nagle, aniołeczku, nie nagle, duszyczko... (Prawda, jaki kożuszek?...) To nie nagle, kiedy Helenie daje się kilkaset rubli, a paniczowi tysiąc i kilkaset... Nikomu bym tego nie powiedziała, ale... z pensją tak robić nie można... Albo dzieci, albo pensja... O, jaka ja szczęśliwa, że nie mam dzieci!... Madzia machinalnie piła kawę; apetyt opuścił ją. - Niedobrze rozumiem... - szepnęła. - Zaraz. pani wytłomaczę - przerwała panna Marta. - (Prawda, jakie sucharki?...) Helenka nie może pracować, musi bogato wyjść za mąż, jest na wielką damę wychowana, więc - naści, Heluniu, parę setek, jedź za granicę i goń pana Solskiego... Kazio bisurmani się przez trzy kwartały i musi uciekać z Warszawy, więc - naści, Kaziu, tysiąc i kilkaset rubli, boś i ty wielki pan. Szast, prast, na lewo, na prawo i - nie ma na komorne! Madzia trzymając w ręku sucharek zamyśliła się i szepnęła: - To dziwne... - Co, paniuńciu? - pochwyciła panna Marta. - Mówi pani tak jak Malinowska... - A pani skąd wie?... - ciekawie zapytała gospodyni nachylając się do Madzi. - Byłam u niej. - Aaa... i paniuńcia była?... Tak, tak, każdy musi dbać o siebie... Bo i pani Meline już tam była, i panna Żaneta ma pójść jutro... - Do Malinowskiej?... Po co?... - zawołała Madzia. - Po to samo, po cośmy tam wszystkie były. - Czy i pani?... - A cóżem ja gorszego od innych?... - oburzyła się panna Marta. - Pani Latter bankrutuje, wszyscy ratujecie się... Dlaczego ja. mam zostać bez chleba?... Przecie służyłam wiernie, oj, oj! i nie tylko pensjonarkom, ale pannie Helenie i panu Kazimierzowi... Za cóż mam ginąć? - Ależ ja byłam u Malinowskiej z panną Howard już dawno i wcale nie prosiłam o miejsce - tłomaczyła się obrażona Madzia. - Nie? więc niech pani jutro idzie do niej i prosi o miejsce. Tak nie można... Już się tam zapisało z trzydzieści kandydatek na damy klasowe, a ze cztery na gospodynie... Madzia upuściła sucharek, odsunęła resztkę kawy i złożywszy ręce rzekła: - Boże, Boże!... cóż wy robicie najlepszego?... - zabijacie panią Latter... - Cicho, cicho!... - uspokajała ją panna Marta. - Zabijamy!... Nie my, sama się zgubiła... Jezus Maria, mając takie dochody przez kilkanaście lat można było coś odłożyć... A tu wszystko wydało się na dom, na szyk, na dzieci... Taki pan Kazimierz sam kosztował z piętnaście tysięcy rubli!... Zjadł - i teraz nie ma... - Skąd pani wie, że nie ma? - Oho, skąd!... Ja wiem wszystko, od czegożem gospodyni? Myślałam, że bodaj opędzimy komorne i wydatki do świąt; ale gdzie tam... W kasie tak krucho, że pani wczoraj posyłała mnie tam... naprzeciw, do Szlamsztejna... - Cóż to za jeden? - Lichwiarz, paniuńciu, lichwiarz!... - mówiła panna Marta trzęsąc rękoma. - A i ten już dać nie chce... Przyjął mnie, jak gdybym przyszła po prośbie, i powiedział: kiedy wam było dobrze, robiliście interesa z Fiszmanem, to i teraz idźcie do Fiszmana... Naturalnie, trzasnęłam gałganowi drzwiami pod nosem, ale zaraz przyszło mi na myśl, że pani przełożona nie od dzisiaj ucieka się do lichwiarzy... A taki Zgierski może nie ma u nas pięciu tysięcy rubli?... Jeszcze jak!... Nawet spisał umowę, że wszystkie meble pani przełożonej, wszystkie ławki, szafy, tablice należą do niego. - Ten Zgierski?... - spytała Madzia. - A ten, ten... To ziółko... Od jednej mojej znajomej magazynierki bierze za tysiąc rubli sto pięćdziesiąt rocznie, a drugiej, także mojej znajomej, co ma sklep wiejski, pożyczył pięćset rubli i bierze sto na rak... Jezusek! takie sobie wymyślił zarobki, że pożycza tylko kobietom, które mają proceder, bo kobiety mówi - są najpewniejsze. I prawda! Kobieta nie dośpi, nie doje, ale procent zapłaci, i jeszcze można się do niej umizgać albo do jej panien... Szelmy mężczyźni, ma rację panna Howard... Madzia patrzyła w okno i rozmyślała. - Wszystko to - rzekła - są chwilowe kłopoty pani Latter. Ale od wakacyj... - Co od wakacyj? - przerwała gospodyni. - Od wakacyj możemy nie mieć żadnej uczennicy ani pensjonarki... - Chyba... że ktoś będzie je odstręczał - odparła Madzia, ostro spojrzawszy na gospodynię. Panna Marta rozgniewała się, lecz nie podnosząc głosu rzekła: - Paniuńcia, dalibóg, nie ma oczu ani uszu!... Ile to już ubyło nam panienek w tym roku, a przecie nikt ich nie odstręcza... Pensja straciła reputację - oto sekret. Dla jednych jest za droga, dla innych źle prowadzona... Pani myśli, że hece z Joasią albo z Dębickim mogły wyjść pensji na pożytek? - Temu winna panna Howard. - Bajki! - odparła gospodyni machając ręką. - Z Joasią wina pana Kazimierza, a z Dębickim - panny Heleny, bo ona pokłóciła się z nim. Dzieci, dzieci zrobiły to!... Rozkapryszone, rozpieszczone, a pani Latter za słaba dla nich... Nie trzeba było pozwalać synowi na romanse z damą klasową, a Joasię, kiedy w nocy wróciła na pensję, oddalić zaraz. Albo gdyby Helence pani przełożona w porę natarła uszu, zamiast boczyć się na Dębickiego, to i on zostałby. Czy to nie grzech?... Taki był tani profesor... Madzia powstała z krzesła. - Więc tak! - rzekła z pałającymi oczyma. - Więc ma ginąć kobieta dobra i rozumna,dlatego że jej się noga powinęła?... Niech, pani policzy, ilu ona osobom daje pracę, choćby nam... Panna Marta ujęła się pod boki. - Jak to zaraz znać, że paniuńcia jest zacofana!... Ho, ho... dobrze mówi panna Howard... Cóż za łaskę robi komu pani przełożona - prawiła wyrzucając ręką - że płaci za ciężką pracę?... A sobie ile płaciła?... Pani bierze piętnaście rubli za osiem godzin, ja piętnaście za cały dzień, a pani przełożona miewała po trzysta, pięćset i po sześćset rubli miesięcznie na czysto... A dużo napracowała się za to?... Tyle, co pani, czy tyle, co ja? - Ale ona ma pensję. - Więc co z tego? A paniuńcia nie może mieć pensji?... Alboż to nie ma przełożonych, które w dzień same uczą, a w nocy łatają sobie trzewiki i suknie?... Cóż to, damy klasowe, a choćby i ja, jesteśmy pańszczyźnianymi chłopami, a przełożona dziedziczką? Dlaczego ona ma zarabiać więcej aniżeli my wszystkie razem? A jeżeli pomimo takich zysków bankrutuje, czy ja mam nad nią płakać? Ja jestem taka sama kobieta jak i ona: także mogłam mieć dzieci i także potrafiłabym siadać na aksamitnych fotelach... Równość to równość!... - Gorączkuje się pani - wtrąciła Madzia. - Nie, paniuńciu - odpowiedziała już spokojniej gospodyni tylko mnie serce boli na taką niesprawiedliwość. Ja zdzieram ręce do łokcia, nauczycielki psują sobie płuca, nic nie użyłyśmy, nic nie mamy i - nad nami nikt się nie lituje. A pani przełożona wydawała po kilka tysięcy rubli rocznie, gubi pensję, nie pomyśli, co z nami będzie, i nam nie wolno jeszcze dbać o siebie?... Oj!... niech paniuńcia nie zwłóczy, ale niech idzie do Malinowskiej, bo może przepaść i ten lichy zarobek, jaki jest. - Mój Boże, mój Boże!... - mówiła Madzia jakby do siebie. Tyle wykształciła nauczycielek dobrze płatnych, tyle uczennic bogato wyszło za mąż, tyle z nich ma pieniądze i żadna nie dopomaga... - Płaciły za naukę - przerwała panna Marta. - Wreszcie jakże jej pomogą: mają zebrać składkę?... A nie każda przecie jest panną Solską, która tak sobie od ręki daje sześć tysięcy rubli... Nam nikt nie da i sześciu złotych. Gospodyni widząc, że Madzia chce iść, schwyciła ją za rękę i rzekła: - No, ale paniuńcia nikomu o tym nie wspomni, cośmy tu mówiły?... - Komóż by; droga pani?... - odparła Madzia wzruszając ramionami i pożegnała ją. "Cóż to za okropny świat!... - myślała idąc na górę. - Dopóki człowiek ma pieniądze, padają przed nim na kolana, ale kamienują go, gdy zubożał..." Rozmowa z panną Martą zrobiła na niej ogromne wrażenie. Nie chciała wierzyć, a jednak w ciągu godziny pani Latter coś straciła w jej oczach. Do tej pory wydawała się jej półboginią pełną władzy, mądrości i tajemniczego majestatu; dziś rozwiał się obłok i wyszła z niego kobieta, zwyczajna kobieta, podobna do panny Malinowskiej, nawet do panny Marty, tylko - nieszczęśliwsza od nich. Miejsce obawy wobec przełożonej zajęło współczucie i litość. Madzia przypomniała sobie panią Latter leżącą na kanapce i usiłowała odgadnąć: o czym też myśli kobieta niepewna o przyszłość dzieci i która nie wie, czym jutro nakarmić pupilki? "Muszę ją ratować!... - rzekła Madzia. - Napiszę do Ady..." Lecz przeciw projektowi wystąpił poważny zarzut. Przede wszystkim Ada już pożyczyła pani Latter sześć tysięcy rubli, o czym wiedziano nawet na pensji. A po wtóre - panna Solska, która jeszcze przed Bożym Narodzeniem lękała się, ażeby jej brat nie zakochał się w Helenie - dziś, kiedy się to stało (o czym również mówiono na pensji), mogła stracić sympatię i do Heleny, i do jej matki. - Tak, tak!... - szepnęła - Ada nie jest zadowolona; widać to z listów... Listy panny Solskiej do Madzi były krótkie, nieczęste, lecz pomimo ukrywania się czuć w nich było gorycz i żal do Helenki. "Helena traktuje serce jak zabawkę" - pisała Ada w jednym liście. - "Zanadto kokietuje wszystkich mężczyzn" - mówiła w drugim. A w ostatnim, pisanym przed dwoma tygodniami, znalazło się zdanie: "Niekiedy z rozpaczą myślę, że Stefan nie będzie szczęśliwy..." - Nie, w tych warunkach nie wypada odwoływać się o pomoc do panny Solskiej. Nagle przyszło Madzi na myśl, że naturalnym opiekunem Helenki i jej rodziny jest przecie sam pan Solski. "Jeżeli kocha Helenkę i chce się z nią żenić - mówiła sobie to nie dopuści do bankructwa jej matki... Owszem, powinien by się obrazić, gdyby nie doniesiono mu o tym..." I już chciała pisać do pana Stefana, lecz - przestraszyła się własnego zuchwalstwa. "Boże, nieuleczalna ze mnie idiotka!... - szepnęła. - Jakże mogę zdradzać tajemnicę pani Latter i protegować ją u człowieka, którego widziałam raz w życiu?... Dębicki!... - błysnęło jej nazwisko i - prawie zobaczyła przed sobą apatyczną twarz i niebieskie oczy matematyka. - On mnie nie wyda... on poradzi.., on najlepiej załatwi... Rozumie się!... Przecież jest przyjacielem Solskiego, bibliotekarzem, mieszka w jego domu..." Lecz Dębicki został prawie wypędzony z pensji z winy Helenki, a pani Latter nawet nie przeprosiła go. Co więc począć, gdyby odpowiedział: mnie nic nie obchodzi pani Latter... "Nie, on tego nie powie i mogąc uratować nieszczęśliwą kobietę nie zgubi jej..." Madzia tę noc przeleżała w gorączce, marząc, że rozmawia z Dębickim, że spiera się z nim, to znowu, że nie ma go w Warszawie. Męcząca to była noc, a szczególniej świtanie: Madzia co chwilę spoglądała na zegarek chcąc z rana pobiec do Dębickiego i opowiedzieć, co się dzieje. Ale z rana nie mogła opuścić pensji, przed obiadem zaś ogarnął ją taki strach, że już myślała wyrzec się swoich projektów. Lecz po obiedzie zdecydowała się i zbiegła na dół do mieszkania pani Latter. W przedpokoju spostrzegłszy Stanisława zapytała go: - Czy jest pani przełożona?... I znowu zatrwożyła się. - Jest jakiś gość u pani - odparł lokaj pilnie wpatrując się w Magdalenę. - Chciałam powiedzieć pani przełożonej, że wyjdę do miasta... Kupię sobie woalkę - mówiła Madzia oblewając się rumieńcem. - Niech panienka idzie; ja pani sam powiem... Wreszcie, to jakiś ważny gość; nim on wyjdzie, można ze trzy razy powrócić. - E, to już nie pójdę, kiedy tak... - odpowiedziała Madzia nie wiedząc, dlaczego nie chce iść i z jakiej racji - znowu opanowała ją trwoga. Rzeczywiście tego dnia nigdzie nie wyszła, ale dla kompensaty rozbolała ją głowa. "Co mi po tym? - szeptała. - Co ja mam mieszać się do cudzych spraw?" - Lecz w następnej chwili z nieprzepartą siłą narzucała się jej idea, że ona musi pójść do Dębickiego, ponieważ on jeden uratuje przełożoną. W jaki sposób i z jakiego powodu? - o to nie pytała. góra strony Emancypantki I/XXIV